


Jaydick but with Pokemon

by Izayacchi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: JayDick Summer Exchange, M/M, Pokemon AU, jaydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izayacchi/pseuds/Izayacchi
Summary: Jaydick with Arcanine and LopunnyOr the one where Jason and Dick take a vacation out of town because the last time they visited a big city together on a break from Gothams chaotic lifestyle, they got turned into their Pokemon.





	Jaydick but with Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airdanteine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Airdanteine, I chose to work with your third prompt! I know the prompt was more a Detective Pikachu au, I tried writing a fic and I’ll most likely post it some day but I didn’t finish it / got far with it yet ;;  
I hope you still like this Pokemon AU fanart!


End file.
